


The Last Hour

by Sylaise (Auds_Dods)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lemon, Magic Fingers, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auds_Dods/pseuds/Sylaise
Summary: As Solas turns to leave through the eluvian, taking with him the anchor, Lavellan makes a simple request: Give her one hour, just one.But what can be done in a simple hour? Plenty.Unabashed smut for the sake of Solas smut. Light on plot, heavy on petting. Solas deserves a bit of porn, after all.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, solavellan - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	The Last Hour

**Author's Note:**

> If you really want to punch yourself in the heart, I suggest listening to Lost Elf Theme from Trespasser's soundtrack while reading.

Lavellan watched as he turned away, the anchor gone, no longer killing her. He was going to leave. He was going to leave, and she might literally never see him, never hear him, hold him, again. Her heart faltered, and she could feel him slipping through her fingers.

It broke her heart. “ _Vhenan_ ,” she said, her voice cracking on the word, sight shimmering as the tears began to well in her large eyes. “ _Vhenan_ , please—just an hour. Stay with me for just one hour. Please.”

When she called him, he had stopped. Her voice...the very sound of her filled him with more emotions than he had felt in his entire lifetime. He was so close to the eluvian that he could feel the magical energy radiating out from it. In truth, the anchor had been the pretext for him coming here, for allowing her to find him. It was killing her, and he alone could remove it. For all she had done for Thedas itself, let alone for him, he had owed her that much.

But that’s all it had been. Pretext. He had needed to see her again, to taste her lips one last time, before he was too far gone. And he had. He would hold the memory with him for however much longer he had left.

Yet...was it enough? Already, he wanted to turn, to take her into his arms and hold her close, closer, until their bodies merged as one. Just once.

Just...one hour. 

He pressed the anchor into the eluvian. The surface rippled, and the artifact was gone. It would be safe for just one hour.

“Solas,” she said, her voice soft, barely a whisper, “ _Emma lath_ , please stay. Just one hour.”

He turned his head, gazing towards her, but not at her, over his shoulder. If he looked at her, he would falter. He would give in without a moment’s hesitation. “I can answer no more questions for you, Vhenan.”

“I don’t want answers—I just want you.” The ache where her arm had been, where the energy from the anchor had taken over, had _become_ her arm, was already fading. She couldn’t think about that now—about how difficult her life would be, how nearly impossible battle would be, after this. All she could think about was Solas disappearing forever. 

“What would you have of me?”

“I would have all of you—please. Just once. Just one hour.”

A single hour.

An eternity without her.

It would have to be enough. He would have to make it enough. 

Finally, he turned and let his gaze fall upon her. She was on her knees still, looking up at him with eyes brimming with tears. Could he do this? Could he...?

A single tear rolled slowly down her cheek, caught the corner of her lips and was gone. No, he had no choice. He had to. For her, for himself, for the future they would never get to know. He had to give them both this one hour.

He stepped towards her, motioned with his hands, and suddenly both eluvians turned black. No one would disturb them, not for this, the last hour.

He walked to her, and when she thought he might pull her up, instead he fell to his own knees before her. Gently, with a reverence that bordered on fever, he cupped her face in both his hands. They were large, callused, and warm. His own eyes, that curious shade caught between blue and lavender, shimmered with unshed tears.

“ _Ar lath ma_ , _Vhenan_ ,” he said, voice gone hoarse and low. 

And then he was kissing her. His lips, full, soft yet firm, were melting against her mouth. Every kiss with him was sweeter than the last, and she had so few to count, too few to keep her warm once he was gone. This...this would have to do. She would make this hour everything.

She leaned into him, using her own hand to wrap around one of his. His lips moved against hers, hungry, desperate, yet not demanding. The next step would be hers to take. Each step forward would need to be guided by her, and her alone. He would not push her past her own comfort, her own needs.

So, when his lips parted, this time it was her responsibility to add tongue, and she didn’t hesitate. She slid her tongue over his lower lip, tasting him, teasing, not letting it touch his own until she heard him groan in desire and need.

Then her tongue touched his, tempting, torturing, tantalizingly sweet, and thoughts, coherency, fled. Her mouth, her tongue, they moved with grace, with desire and desperation against his own. He had to claim her, to take her, but he couldn't rush things. Every decision needed to be hers. He let her set the pace, and would savour whatever he was given.

She touched his hand, squeezed it once, and then her fingers were tracing his jaw, the pads of her fingertips running down his throat, getting lost in his fur mantle. She made an annoyed sound, and broke the kiss to say one word: “Off.”

His breathing was ragged, and it was all he could do not to strip them both bare in an instant and mount her where she knelt. Their kissing, intimate as it was, had made things, well, hard for him. Solas showed none of the inner conflict on his face, but simply nodded at her demand.

He stood, helped her up, and began to dismantle his armor. For as elaborate as it was, he was free of it within minutes, his hands working quickly and effectively. 

Lavellan was struggling with her own, unable to disrobe with only one hand. Solas stilled her movements, placing his hands atop hers gently as he stepped close to her, bearing down on her. 

“Allow me,” he whispered into her ear, the heat of his breath tickling her skin, making goosebumps spread and her nipples tighten. 

“Yes,” was all she could reply.

She thought he might take his time, remove it piece by piece with gentle precision, a painter restoring a fine piece of art. He did not. His fingers, strong and sure, were just as desperate as she was. Only an hour. He would not waste time. It was the only thing they had, and in such a small amount.

Soon, she was standing before him, naked, every inch of her exposed in a way she had never been. Not with him. Briefly, she wondered if the stub of her arm would make him reconsider, but it was the first part of her that he lifted and kissed, the joint where an elbow used to be. The skin was still new, and his lips tingled, sending shivers all the way to her needy cunt.

“Kiss me,” she said, drawing him close. “Kiss me and fuck me, _Vhenan_. I need to feel you inside of me. I need it now.”

His hands made their way to her hips, grabbing the soft flesh there, aching, itching, needing to touch more of her. “Are you certain this is what you want? I cannot stay. I cannot give you more.” Even now, he would not lie to her.

“I want you now. Please, _Vhenan_.”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. His mouth came crashing into hers with renewed urgency, his kiss hot, tongue deep in her mouth, doing things to her that she wanted his cock to be doing, too.

Their bodies pushed together, and she felt that cock, hot and thick and long, pressing into her stomach. It made her knees go weak, and she thought she might collapse, but then his arms were around her, wrapped tightly, and one hand was squeezing her ass even as he started lowering her to the ground. He didn’t break the kiss, not until she was on her back, and his body was blanketing her own.

Then he was trailing hot, wet kisses down her jaw, her throat, until he came to her breasts. One hand still on her ass, the other squeezed her chest, and he rolled the nipple between thumb and forefinger, not too hard, but enough to make her cry out in desire.

His mouth, eager and wet, latched onto the other, alternating between sucking, nibbling, and gently biting her nipple. His fingers, simultaneously, were tweaking her other, rolling and pinching, rubbing with the pad of his thumb, until her thighs were drenched, and she was certain she would go mad. 

“Solas,” she said, breathless, heart racing. She wrapped an arm around him, trying to pull him back to her mouth. “I need you—I need you inside me.”

He gave one last pull to her nipple, then let his mouth release her. He looked up at her, completely serious. “You will have to wait, _Vhenan_.”

Giving her nipple one more rub with the pad of his thumb, he began trailing kisses down her stomach, moving with deadly intention. He gave her butt another squeeze, then released her in favor of gently parting her thighs, exposing her wet sex to the cool air here in the sanctum of the ancient elvhen.

He finally released her breast, and used both hands to gently glide his fingertips over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, all while leaving hot kisses on her lower stomach, just above her aching mound.

She jolted, arching her hips, trying to urge him to hurry, but he held her down, keeping her in place while he slowly, tantalizingly slowly, kissed down, then around her sex. He ran his tongue along her inner thigh muscle, gently made a whirl against her flesh, then bit down and sucked. To ease the sting, he let his fingers slide across her sex, parting her lips and touching her delicately, sensing her moistness even as he sucked away at her sensitive skin. Her moans and wanton squirming was driving him mad.

He pulled back, noticing the mark he left on her. His mark. He blew cold air, tinged with magic, to ease the ache, and she gasped, her hips bucking, and not just because he had finally slid a finger fully inside her.

Oh, she was wet and hot and open for him. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He pulled the finger out slowly, looking her dead in the eye as he slipped it into his mouth to suck the juices clean. She whimpered at the sight.

He had thought about this thousands of times, if he were honest, and he almost couldn’t believe he was finally—finally—going to get to taste her. 

Dipping his head low, he placed his mouth over her dripping opening, and gave her a gentle suck, pulling in her juices, drinking her down. She moaned, but he knew she needed more.

He pulled back, once more sliding a finger inside her. He moved it in and out, testing. She was slick, the movement free, easy, so he added another. He pushed both fingers in until he was knuckle deep, and then he curled them, looking for that one spot that would drive her wild.

Solas knew he found it when her eyes rolled back and her spine arched off the ground. She made a small noise in the back of her throat, and her breasts were heaving at the feel. He watched her, hungry for every expression of rapture, as he began to finger fuck her, rolling over that spot over and over, rubbing it. 

Her legs kicked out, twitching in desire and ecstasy as his fingers fucked her at such an electric pace. She could her the schlick-schlick of her wet pussy being plowed by his elegant fingers, fingers that cast such beautiful, delicate magic. Then, she could feel actual magic building inside her, where his fingers were rubbing. Like before, with the bit of chill, but this time, it was an electric sensation, a soft buzzing that pulsed deep inside her as his fingers slid in and out over and over and over, faster and faster.

She was already close when his tongue flicked her clit. She gasped, legs latching around him, digging in and holding him in place as his fingers kept hitting her at just the right spot, and now his tongue kept flicking, rubbing, rolling over that little nub.

Her back arched again, hips lifting off the ground, her muscles tightening as the orgasm built, and fast. Then, he used a bit of frost magic to tingle her clit as the tip of his tongue began to flick it rapidly, not stopping its assault, and her orgasm rolled through her. She cried out, yelled his name as she held him, her body bucking, her sex soaking his hand. His fingers kept going, kept fucking her, his tongue didn’t stop its fast pace on her clit until she was screaming his name again, fingers digging into his head as she pushed him down, her hips bucking wildly.

He drank her in, desperate for the taste, and when he finally pulled his fingers out, when her body he finally collapsed and lay a shivering, twitching heap, he licked them clean. 

With her tang still on his lips, he climbed up her and kissed her. She stirred beneath him, her lips just as hungry for his, and he nearly gasped when he felt her hand wrap around his cock. It twitched under her grasp, and she slid her fingers up and down him, gently squeezing, teasing the delicate head of his shaft. He was soft, like velvet, but so hard and radiating heat. The feel of him...well, it did things to her. Her body, still twitching slightly from the most intense orgasm she had ever had, was starting to heat.

“Stop,” he whispered against her mouth, unwilling to break the kiss, “if you don’t, I will come. And I need to be inside you.”

“Then be inside me,” she said, her voice a low purr of sound that made his cock twitch again. He had wanted to drag things out, savour every moment, and each ecstatic sensation as it happened, but this need bordered on frantic, frenetic, and even his focus wasn’t truly indomitable. Not where she was concerned. Part of the problem, that. But he could think on that later. Now, he just wanted to feel, to give her pleasure and rapture while he could.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, drank in that scent that was uniquely her, warm, sweet, and clean. Oh, to be able to bottle her smell...He took a stabilizing breath, then his mouth found hers again, and he was kissing her as he spread her thighs, allowing him room to fully fit between her legs.

The tip of him touched her wetness, and they both gasped into each other’s mouth. Solas buried one of his hands into her hair, and used the other to guide himself inside of her. She was so wet, so hot and open and ready for him. Still, her walls were tight, and he had to maneuver himself in carefully, slowly, feeling her stretch around him, accepting his full width and length.

Lavellan moaned again, her hips rising up only to be pushed back down, into place. Then he was slowly pulling out of her, almost to the tip, and then pushing forward, making his way tentatively, learning how she felt, feeling the different ways she clenched around him.

Unable to stop himself, he kissed the lobe of her ear, and whispered, as his hips began to pick up their pace, more confident in their rhythm now, " _Ar lath ma_ , _Vhenan_."

His voice made her shudder deliciously, the breath on her ear, his mouth now on her neck, sucking hard as he began to plunge into her. He lifted her hips slightly, getting the angle just right so he could penetrate her until their hips joined, their bodies fully united. His pace accelerated, and it was all he could do to keep himself from grinding her into the ground. Their sexes slapped together, the noise loud and lewd, but not as lewd as the small mewls and moans coming from Lavellan as her breasts bounced with every thrust.

And then he was sliding a hand between them, fitting his fingers between her folds, finding the small, swollen nub that he knew would send her over. He traced her clit, his pace unfaltering as he slid in and out of her over and over, and savoured the sound of her gasp, as she turned his name into a litany she chanted to herself, her body heaving, rising up, back arching. Solas began to rub the small thing, not too hard, just hard enough to have her crying out.

Right as she was about to come, right as her body was winding up to shatter into orgasm, he stopped. 

Lavellan cried out, her eyes flying open, looking at him desperately. He shook his head, the heat in his eyes barely restrained. "Too soon. More. I want more of you."

Then, he flipped her onto her stomach, his cock still planted deep inside her. He lifted her hips slightly, just enough to fit one hand between her sweet cunt and the ground, and then began to slam inside of her once more. She felt every jolt, every push hitting the spot deep inside her, that spot he had used with his fingers to make her come earlier. Her breasts pushed into the ground, and he was breathing in her ear, hard, straining, whispering her name again and again.

Then his fingers were playing with her clit again, even as his cock rammed into her again and again, and he rubbed her, massaging her, holding her hips and bringing her back to the peak she had been so close to before. Her eyes rolled, and she moaned, unable to stop the orgasm as it crashed into her, washing through her, heaving her body up. She clenched around his thick, hot cock, drenching him as her body convulsed, and still, he did not stop. He kept at her clit, fingering it even as he ploughed into her. She was so tight, so tight and so hot—he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop himself as he came, pumping away as he spurted inside her, filling her up with his seed until it was spilling out of her, staining their thighs, the ground beneath them.

Their combined orgasm lasted minutes, until they were both shaking. He nearly collapsed, but rolled to his side and pulled her onto his chest, holding her, their legs tangled, bodies stained with sex, sweat, and come. They held onto each other, unwilling to let go, and kissed. First it was soft and sweet, then hot and passionate, then ebbing to gentle exploration. 

They laid that way, tangled in each other, holding on, for one last hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Pregognant? Pregnate? If enough people want a sequel, I could find myself obliged to provide one.


End file.
